


Solo

by Gemino



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemino/pseuds/Gemino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing ever goes right, anyway. // (second person depression, a character study)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that my Jason is a little bit different than current continuity Jason, in that I don't buy that whole "the joker is responsible for all his problems" because IMO it's classiest bullshit, and also he dug himself out of his own grave. And other stuff. Idk just he's screwed up man.

There's this: flying over the rooftops, laughing, feeling like you could burst out of your skin at any moment, listening to the scum of the earth beg and grovel at your feet, reveling in the rush of power, strolling down the street, pressing the Red button and hearing the subsequent explosion, giddy with havent-slept-in-two-days mania and blood on you jacket.

There's also this: shaking hands, shattering glass from when you forget about your fucking _autopsy scars_ and look in the mirror at the wrong time, smashing digital clocks with red numbers to pieces, laughing and hearing the echo of a basement in Africa, beating a punching bag until your knuckles are bloody and then some, throwing the Red helmet off because it's killing you, _suffocating_ you, stumbling into your house at night to collapse still twitching from haven't-slept-in-two-days mania and blood on your jacket.

Some parts of you, you make sure everyone sees. Some parts of you, you shove down people's throats: a never ending mantra of _look at me, look at me, Jason Peter Todd, the black sheep, the one who laughs and blows people's heads off, the psycho._

Some parts of you, you keep behind closed doors, blended with anger that scares even you sometimes. Some parts of you are a never ending mantra in your head: _look at yourself, look at yourself, Jason Peter Todd, the one nobody wants around, the one nobody needs, the one who should have stayed dead, the nervous wreck._

(Rather be a psycho than a nervous wreck any day, but nothing ever goes right, anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure if I'm satisfied with this, but is anybody ever satisfied with what they write? Thank you to my stellar beta, I am posting this in the library parking lot so I will tag you later my dude.


End file.
